vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wickery Bridge
Wickery Bridge was the place of tragic death of Elena and Jeremy's parents where they died by driving over the bridge, the vehicle Dr. Gilbert was driving suddenly lost control went over the edge of the bridge and plunged into the water. Stefan Salvatore was nearby and he came and tried to help them. Dr. Gilbert refused to let Stefan save him before ,Stefan rescued his daughter in the backseat. He saved her and brought her to the shoreline. When Stefan came back, the Gilberts had died. Elena reveals to Stefan that that her parents brought her home after she had snuck out to go to a party. The accident happened on the night of May 23, 2009 and John Gilbert tells Jeremy that there was nothing paranormal or supernatural about how the Gilberts died, which is why Grayson's ring didn't work when they drove off the drive and plunged into the water. In the episode Our Town, Stefan takes Elena in his car and forces her to drink his blood, for the purpose of turning her into a vampire and to prevent Niklaus of making more hybrids with Elena's blood. However, Klaus agrees to Stefan's requests, and prevents Elena of dying. In Break On Through, it is shown that the second white oak was part of the bridge, but Sage and Rebekah found the wood and burned it. However, Damon manages to save the nameplate of the bridge, which is made with white oak. In The Departed, Elena and Matt are driving over the bridge and Rebekah is standing in the middle of it. Elena tells Matt to look out, but Matt swerves of the bridge and into the water. Within minutes, the car is completely immersed in water. Stefan comes and tries to save Elena, but Elena tells him to save Matt. Stefan listens to Elena and takes Matt up to the surface. A few minutes later before Stefan returns, Elena drowns. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Elena and Damon return to this bridge. Damon saves Elena by jumping into the water with Elena. Later Damon fished out her ring for her. Vampires involved in the car accidents in the Wickery Bridge *Stefan Salvatore (saved Elena's life in the first accident, but he could not save her parents. In the second accident, Stefan saves Matt's life, but could not save Elena.) *Rebekah (caused the accident on the second occasion, in revenge for the death of her half-brother.) People who had a car accident in the Wickery Bridge *Elena Gilbert (had a car accident twice; survivor of the first one and died in the second one) *Matt Donovan (survivor of an accident) *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (died in an accident) *Grayson Gilbert (died in an accident) Trivia *Jenna Sommers tells Frederick that the Salvatore Boarding House is located near Wickery Bridge. *In , it is the first time shows the Wickery Bridge. In the books, Elena Gilbert dies on the bridge because of Katherine von Swartzschild, while in The Departed, its caused by Rebekah. * In the books, Elena dies on that bridge thanks to Katherine. In the Pre TV Series events Elena had an NDE on that exact bridge on the Night of May 29, 2009 when her adoptive parents car went off it. Elena survived due to Stefan putting her out of the sinking car due to the dying wishes of her father. * In the books, Elena and her parents would die in the car accident, but Celestial Court saved Elena's life and eventually became a guardian. In the TV Series, Stefan saves Elena's life during the accident. * In , it was revealed that the bridge was made of White Oak Tree. * In the series, Rebekah replaces Katherine von Swartzschild in causing the death of Elena. * In this place, Elena died as a human and rebirth as a vampire. * In a restoration fundraiser was held. In 6 episodes later workers started working on it. Gallery Truckwickery3x22.png|Matt's truck is going off Wickery Bridge Stefansave3x22.png|Stefan saves Elena from drowning Miranda3x22.png|Elena's mother drowning Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|Car at the bottom of the river Hmifirst3x22.png|Elena telling Stefan to take Matt first, not her Elenawakematt3x22.png|Elena trying to wake Matt up Elenamatt3x22.png|Elena in the car with Matt Grayson3. 1.png|Grayson telling Elena that they are going to make it through this Elena3. 1.png|Elena before her parent's car sunk to the bottom of the river See Also Category:Locations Category:Community Location